The Dance of Life
by Meilin Li
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji’s soul has turned into crystalline ice. She has witnessed far to many injuries of the heart to be able to open her own to those around her. Can Eriol Hiiragizawa convince the Ice Queen that life isn't just about dancing?
1. The Dance of Life: Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this fanfic are the property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well, except that is the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: ::sigh:: Here I go again, starting another fanfic when I'm not even halfway done with my other two. _ Well...enjoy I guess. This is kinda an AU I guess, since the main character dances...and I don't think she does in CCS or the manga. Anyway I'll reveal who she is in the next chapter. :P

__

Comments? Criticisms? Email me at lil808angel@hotmail.com ^^

The petite frame of a ebony haired teenager stretched as she warmed up for her turn to dance. Dancing was the utmost important subject in her whole life, so much in fact that she had dedicated her world to it. It was her life. Without it, she'd probably wither up and die. But with it, she was a vital as the next, with her long fluid moving legs and her graceful poise. 

She was a serious student. Determined too. Nothing could stand in her way, and if something did, she'd make sure that she would somehow overcome it. She didn't seem to need anybody. Wether it be family or friends. Living alone in a two bedroom apartment, she seemed to do quite well though. It was highly unlikely that someone at such a young age, could have this much independence. But it seemed as if she mastered it's art completely.

When it was her turn, she took a deep breath and carried herself gracefully to her position. When the music started she was thrown into a frenzy of Tours Jetés, Fouetté Tours, and Tours en l'airs. Her body moved gracefully with the music, expressing her every emotion. Loneliness, joyfulness, and anger. Like a ice skater gliding on ice, she danced across the stage and made it her own personal puppet. Taking all those there to a world beyond their imagination. Telling a story of the heart, and weaving it through the various lives of those around her. It was one of the rare times in which she allowed anyone to catch a glimpse of her persona. It allowed the world to see her life. She danced with her very soul.

As the music ended she silently swept off the stage and walked back into the waiting area. She knew she danced with everything she had, and that's what counts. Even if she doesn't get this job, she'd try and try again till she did. She wouldn't ever give up, like she gave up before would she? She shook her head as she walked out of the building and stepped onto the tourist-filled streets of London. Her mouth curved into a stubborn smile as she pulled on a oversized jacket on and made up her mind. They can't reject her. 

They just can't.

She had danced all her life. Dancing had helped her through her most difficult moments in life. Not many knew she danced, and even fewer knew she had the passion and persistence to go through with it. She smiled bitterly at the life she traded for the life she had now. It was definitely better. Up to this point she had worked most of her life to be a professional dancer, to become something that makes her who she is. Now all this was resting on the performance she just gave. If she didn't get into the English National Ballet, one of the world's leading touring ballet companies, she wouldn't know what to do. She'd be lost and without a purpose. And she could never allow that to happen. Not again anyway.


	2. The Dance of Life: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this fanfic are the property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well, except that is the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: Hullo! First chapter up! I decided who this is going to be about! Woopie for me! Well read on! :D Don't forget to R&R pleaseeee! 

Going to work was one of those dreadful moments in her otherwise good days. She worked as a waitress in a small café by the Thames River. She had the afternoon shift which brought many in for drinks and pastries. It was a common place to meet in this city of history and romance. 

Her eyes scanned the dimly lit café which sat on a busy corner in one of the busiest streets in the Central London area. Conversations were going on left and right. She must've zoned out because the next thing she knew her manager was yelling at her. 

"HEY! Don't fall asleep on the job! That's not why I hired you!" His green eyes had a angry glint in them as he walked into the back room muttering something about firing lazy waitresses.

She winced and mumbled a stiff apology before turning back to watch her customers. She had been living in London for almost two years, ever since she had been accepted to the English National Ballet School. A most prestigious school for young ballet dancers to master their form and technique. 

Her attention turned to an old couple who just walked in. Carefully they both took a seat at a table near the window. She smiled when the old man held out the chair for his dear wife. The waitress made her way over and she greeted them with a surprising amount of warmth in her voice, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Sterling. How are you today?"

The old couple looked up at her with the twinkling eyes of a 12 year old, "My dear! It's been a while hasn't it? We're perfectly fine! How're you?"

She couldn't help but smile at their sweetness, "The usual, college, ballet, my job."

"Sit, sit my dear. Speak with us for a minute, we haven't seen you in so long." The elderly woman took her hand and motioned for her to sit down. 

Noticing that the café was quite empty today she nodded and took a seat across from them. She looked at them tenderly and asked, "How was your trip to Hawaii? Did you have any fun?"

The couple shared a loving look, linked their hands together and chuckled, "Yes, we had much fun. It reminded us of our very first honeymoon there."

Affection showed on her face as she grinned at the elderly couple. They were like her guardians in this world of busy people and crowded streets. She had first met them when she rented an apartment next door to them the first week she was in London. And ever since she moved out of that apartment, she had kept in touch with them via letters and phone calls. 

"How's your dancing going?" The aged man asked with a crinkle in his fond smile. 

She told them of her audition and her concerns with a slight frown. 

"Ah, don't fret my child, I'm sure you got the job! You're a beautiful dancer!" The old woman's praise did much for her self-esteem. 

She beamed and her eyes twinkled, "You think so?" 

The couple smiled at her with a proud expression, "We know so!"

She laughed softly at the compliment. It made her feel good that they had this much faith in her dancing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her manager walk back in. Giving each of them a quick hug and kiss, she bid them a good day and went to get their usual for them. 

Before the couple left they made her promise them to call when she got news of her job. Her spirits lifted and her face lit up at their interest in her life. It felt good when someone cared about you, whether it be people you knew or complete and total strangers. And in this case, it was two considerate angels.

----------------------------------------

Her dark hair flew behind her as she ran down the streets of London at 8 in the morning. She was going to be late for class! She was suppose to turn in her art history paper today. A low groan emitted from her throat, the professor was going to kill her by giving her a big red F. Panicking at the thought of getting an F in the class, she ran faster and rounded the corner of the building. Just a little more to go she told herself. As she ran up the steps of the building, someone ran out. The sudden impact sent both figures toppling over. As you can imagine, books and papers flew into a large jumble on the floor. 

The person that she bumped into glared at her, "Watch where you're going!" 

A bit taken back from the collision, she muttered apologies as she knelt down to sort his belongings from hers, still in a frantic rush to get to class on time.

Seeing that it was a delicate looking girl his anger subsided. Her dark hair flowed down her thin frame. Her pretty Asian features revealed themselves in the sunlight. If he didn't see her frenzy of energy while gathering her things in an effort to get to class on time, he'd say she was anorexic. She did look quite funny since now she was muttering curses under her breath while hastily trying to pick up her books.

His laughter brought her to a halt as she looked up at him. "What?" she asked exasperated. "Can you help me instead of standing there and laughing at me?" She emphasized her words by throwing his book at him.

His fast reflexes caught the object before it had a chance to come into contact with his face. His eyebrows quirked up in amusement. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked trying to make small talk as he knelt down to help her.

"Late for class," she answered her eyes still on him. 

Feeling a little awkward under her gaze, he ran a hand through his dark blue hair. "What? Something wrong?"

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, "No, you just remind me of someone."

He grinned, showing off white pearly teeth, "Is that a compliment?"

She gave him an impassive look before standing up with her things and running into the building.

Shaking his head at the distant nature of the girl, he picked up his books and treaded down the stairs. "Weird girl," he commented.

----------------------------------------

She stretched her long legs on the barre while doing some demi pliés and relevés. It was then that her Madame walked in and cleared her throat. Abruptly stopping what she was doing she looked over to her teacher expectantly. What she saw in her Madame's eyes wasn't calming to say the least. It looked dull without the normal strict but kind glimmer there. She winced. What Madame had to say wouldn't be good. She prayed for the worst.

"My dear, your ballet is beautiful, indescribable. I haven't seen so much talent in a student for a long, _long_ time," Madame had deliberately emphasized long to drop a hint to her beloved pupil that she was indeed a special ballerina with much talent. 

The young girl's eyes darkened and she looked down, "But..." she prompted her mentor.

"I don't know how to ask this but..." the instructor's face developed a troubled look, "but there _is_ something wrong isn't there?"

The impassive eyes met the worrying brown ones. "No...nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" She turned back to the bar to continue stretching, a sign that she didn't want to discuss this subject any further.

The Madame looked at her student with a expression showing pity. "It's just that your dancing has become a mere chore to you. You don't have that sparkle of energy or life when you're dancing anymore. It seemed to have disappeared altogether. When you first came to me, I could see the persistence and determination in glowing in your eyes, but now, they seem to be..." she paused trying to find the right word, "gone." 

The young ballerina seemed to ignore her, so she continued gently, "What I'm trying to say is, if you _don't_ _want_ to dance anymore, you shouldn't. Maybe dancing isn't right for you. Maybe your interest isn't in ballet...you _can_ explore other revenues...no one is going to stop you from doing so..." 

Blazing eyes snapped itself up to look at her. The girl's voice turned low and menacing, "I _do_ have the determination _and _the persistence! I also have the talent as you've said so yourself _many times_! You don't know me, so _don't_ try tell me whether or not I've lost interest in ballet! _Ballet is my_ _life_." She had hissed the last sentence before storming out of the studio with her possessions, leaving the shocked Madame to muse over her usually impassive student's sudden outburst.

----------------------------------------

Her feet brought her to a halt when she felt the breeze of the water hit her face. Eyes brimmed with tears, she bit her lip in an effort to hold back the emotional stab of pain from the comment of her Madame. Nobody was going to tell her that she wasn't interested in ballet. Nobody. No one was going to tell her that she had lost the spark that was in her dancing. How could her Madame say something like that? 

Her mentor _knew_ how hard she had worked for the skill she possessed this very day. She _knew_ that Madame saw her sweat, saw her labor, saw her bleed, working for that flawless form, striving for that perfect technique. Dancing the epitome of perfection on graceful twinkling toes. After all that, how can Madame still say that she didn't have the spirit? She, herself _knew_ she had a lot of goddamned spirit! Hell if it weren't for her spirit, she wouldn't even have worked to fulfill her goals! 

And if no one saw it, then she'd just have to work harder, attempt to do better, and last but not least get inspired so she can gain that lost glow back. A wry smile look crossed her face. Yes, that is what she will do. Reach for the stars. Her mind prepared itself for another year of harsh training. Tomoyo Daidouji will _never_ give up. 


	3. The Dance of Life: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this fanfic are the property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well, except that is the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: Hullo! :D I did another chappy...even though I am suppose to be studying. Please review, I wanna know if I should continue this story or if I should just go back to my other two stories that are on hold right now... Enjoy I guess... ^^ 

Eriol smiled and leaned back in his favorite chair, allowing his foot to sit upon his desk. His life was perfect. His life was going just the way he wanted it to, his girlfriend was great, his grades were well above exceptional, and his home was a dump. A dump? He frowned, disappointed. Okay well his life was _almost_ perfect. That was the price for having roommates, he supposed. 

His gaze landed on a picture of a dark haired woman with sparkling green eyes. Smiling, he picked up the photograph. She really was _very_ beautiful. With the sun glistening off of her dark brown hair and the waves crashing on the rocky reefs behind her, she looked like a goddess. She was a vision of exceptional beauty. And he loved her with all his heart. He would even go as far as calling her his very soul. 

Arms snaked itself around his broad shoulders. He could smell the gentle breeze of the ocean water on those arms. It was simply heavenly. Leaning back even more, his mouth found hers and they shared a loving kiss. He was lost in the moment, savoring the intensely soft kiss. BOOM!

Eriol fell of his chair and crashed onto the floor. He glared up at his roommate who was standing above him freaking out. Rubbing his forehead, Eriol watched his friend with a large amount of amusement in his eyes, "What exactly are you doing?"

"What am I doing?! What am I doing?!" His roommate paced around the room, "How can you ask what I'm doing at a time like this?!"

The calm magician shrugged, "Well, one, you're galloping around the room like the world is coming to an end. Two, you look like you've been to hell and back." Eriol stood up brushing himself off, "And three, you have that 'look' on your face."

"I am _not_ galloping around the room! And for your information, if I don't do something about it I _will _take a lovely stroll through hell!" His friend paused, mid step, a confused look on his face, "Wait, I have a 'look?'"

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Ronan, I hate to disappoint you but, yes you do." He settled back in his chair, "Now, what exactly is your problem?"

Again he started to pace around the room, running his hands nervously through his hair. Mumbling something inaudible he lowered his head to the floor and started to walk around faster.

Eriol blinked. "Care to repeat that?"

"I said I got my girlfriend pregnant!!"

A moment of silence passed before Eriol broke into a full fledged laugh. "Y-you got Anna pregnant?" His laugher grew louder, "I can't believe you got Anna pregnant! Her parent's are going to beat you to a pulp!" 

Ronan glared at Eriol a moment before collapsing onto the couch. "She looked so depressed earlier when she told me! And I just bolted! What am I going to do??" he asked, burying his head in his hands.

Eriol's expression turned serious. "Well," he paused, "You should tell her you'll be there for her and you won't ditch her."

A deep sigh was heard from Ronan. 

"You _are_ going to be there, aren't you?" Eriol asked his eyebrows furrowing in a stern expression.

"Ronan, listen to me, don't ditch her. I know you, you're going to regret it." The blue eyes darkened as he continued, "Sooner or later you're going to regret what you did and wish for it back. But it's going to be too late and your child will be hating you then." 

"Did your father do that Eriol? Ditch you I mean." 

Eriol was a little taken back by the question. He grunted negatively, "I didn't say that, I'm just speaking from what I've seen throughout the years."

"You always speak as if you've been around for centuries Eriol. Young but wise, speaking as if you've lived through all this before. You must read a lot huh?" Ronan smiled weakly, "But I'm glad for that. Thanks for the talk, I'm going to try find her."

When Ronan had left Eriol shook his head dejectedly, "If only you knew Ronan, if only you knew."

----------------------------------------

Quiet sobs were heard clearly through the door. Tomoyo turned roughly in her bed and groaned. The girl was crying the whole night! How could someone get sleep if she kept crying like that? The rainy night wasn't helping much either. Heaving a large sigh Tomoyo flipped the covers off of herself and scurried to the bathroom door, knocking quietly.

Tomoyo thought carefully of what to say, she didn't want to upset her anymore. She didn't really know the girl that well. The girl was her roommate's sister. "Hey...uhm, are you okay?"

The only response was louder sobs. Tomoyo sighed and sat down on the cold stone floor. Outside the lightning flashed a bright yellow streak across the sky and the soft steady sound of rain drops was heard. Briefly Tomoyo wondered where her roommate was on a night such as this. She rolled her eyes, some sister she must be if she wasn't even home to comfort her little sister who was crying her heart out. Shivering in her spot Tomoyo knocked on the door again.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world right? I mean whatever problem that you have could be fixed!" she tried to sound cheerful despite the fact that it had been a wearisome week. Tomoyo sighed, here goes another night of no sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it? It won't help you much if you sit in there and cry about it. Maybe if you tell me I can help." She leaned her head back on the wall and hugged her knees close. "And then I can maybe get a good night's sleep," Tomoyo muttered quietly.

Tomoyo was about to give up and return to the confines of her comfy bed, when to her surprise the girl answered, "You would really try to help?" The voice was soft and dull, lacking emotion, but at least it was a reaction out of the girl.

The dark haired ballerina stood up and rested her hand on the doorknob. "Of course I would help." 

A soft click was heard as the door unlocked. Pushing the white door open, Tomoyo almost choked at the sight before her.

----------------------------------------

Ronan ran to his girlfriend's house in the rain. It was pouring but he didn't care, he had to get to her, tell her that he still loved her and that he'll always be there. He smiled as he rounded the corner to her building. There were police cars everywhere. His heartbeat quickened and his blood ran cold. Running up to a officer, he tried to get into the building. 

"Hey! What happened in there? Can I get in?" Worry etched his handsome features.

"No, I'm sorry sir but we're doing some police work right now. No one is allowed inside the building." 

His anger flashed in his eyes, "I don't care! I want to know what's going on in there!" Ronan grabbed the police officer's shirt, "Tell me what the hell is going on!" 

Struggling the officer pushed him back. "If you can't remain civil we'll have to take you into custody!" the man barked at Ronan as he glared back.

A hand landed on Ronan's shoulders, "Hey nothing's going to help if you fight with them. Just be patient." Eriol turned to the already fatigued officer, "I'm sorry sir my friend has had a bad night, we just want to know what happened. His girlfriend lives in that building."

The officer's hard gaze flickered at Ronan in a bit of an understanding way. "A girl is in critical condition. That's all the information I can release at this time."

Ronan's eyes grew fearful as he clutched the officer's shirt again, "Was the girl pregnant??"

Eriol pried his friend's hands off of the officer. Looking at the teenager in sympathy the officer continued, "The paramedics haven't said whether or not she is or isn't. But sir, the most you can do now is go home and get a good night's rest. You can leave your number with one of us. In any chance that it is your girlfriend, we will phone you."

Ronan gulped and his face turned pale as eyed the building. Surveying the area, Eriol spotted a familiar looking girl sitting on the curb, getting drenched in the rain. She looked...disturbed. He took a look at his friend. Maybe the girl knows something, she wouldn't be sitting in the rain like that if she didn't know anything. 

----------------------------------------

Looking up Tomoyo saw two guys walking towards her. She wanted to get up and walk back into her apartment but on second thought she wanted to throw up every time she thought bout what she saw earlier. She stood up unsteadily as the rain beat down on her shivering form. 

As she was about to topple over, one of the guys held her up. Tomoyo peered closely at his face. He was handsome enough. Blinking she saw the world swirl around her and pitch darkness slammed into her.

The last thing she heard was the concerned voice of the male supporting her, "Hey! Are you okay? Hey! Miss!"


	4. The Dance of Life: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this fanfic are the property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well, except that is the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: Hi! Here you go! Another chappy done! ^^ Enjoy and don't forget to R&R :D

Tomoyo woke up with a start, beads of sweat trickled down her temples. Her breath was ragged and short. The nightmare she just dreamed, had further emphasized what she saw in her apartment on that dreary night. It was a nightmare to end all nightmares. It was different yet eerily the same. She shuddered as a cold shiver ran down her spine. She knew that vision would haunt her forever. 

Looking around, she noticed she wasn't in her apartment. A side of her sighed in relief that she wasn't near the place of the incident, but the another panicked, for this was a completely new and different place. She looked around frantically pulling her covers up near her chin. In her fear, she knocked over a cup on the nearby night stand. She held her breath in anticipation of who might show up in the dark doorway.

A tired looking male appeared a second later, rubbing his eyes and yawning. She quickly burrowed further beneath the covers waiting for him to go away. But he didn't. Much to her disappointment he came closer and pried the blankets away from her and tucked her in. He bent down to clean up the mess acutely aware of the fact that her amethyst eyes were on him the whole time.

Tomoyo couldn't take the silence. "Where am I?" her voice came in a hoarse whisper.

He looked up at her with his intense blue eyes and smile warmly. "You're safe Tomoyo, get some rest. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Momentarily taken aback by his use of her name she stiffened. Eriol's mid-night blue eyes bore into hers. As if he was seeing into her soul. His warm gaze held a look of sympathy as he turned towards the door. She watched his dark shadow intensely until he left the room. Her mind sighed from exhaustion of the day's events and demanded that she get some rest. Tomoyo obeyed. Slowly she fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

----------------------------------------

Sitting in the living room, Eriol couldn't believe the girl that had fainted in his arms was the one and only Tomoyo Daidouji. He grimaced at the image of her skinny, frail looking body. He only realized it was her after the paramedics looked her over when she fainted. Eriol had decided to play the hero and told the paramedics he was a close friend of hers, only then had they allowed him to take her home. He laid down on the couch and his gaze rested on the ceiling. When she's better in the morning, he'd take her home.

Eriol paused in his thinking and frowned. Tomoyo didn't look like she fed herself enough. She was small and frail with a pale complexion. She looked sickly. A big sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't let Tomoyo go off alone in London like that. She could get hurt or possibly even die of malnourishment. He grimaced, he shouldn't be so morbid. The shock of what she experienced tonight couldn't have helped her seemingly delicate state. His mind wandered back to the morning when she bumped into him. She was so quiet, so unemotional. He bit his bottom lip, she's so un-Tomoyo now, it was a bit upsetting. 

He made a decision right then and there. It doesn't matter how much she protests, he wasn't allowing her to go home until she was stronger and more stable. Yes, he wouldn't leave her to fend for herself. Not alone and not after he finally met up with someone of his past. He was going to protect her. Like a big brother who protects his darling little sister, he would protect her. The young sorcerer fell asleep pledging the promise to himself.

----------------------------------------

Tomoyo woke up with the sun shining on her face. She heard soft clanking sounds in the kitchen. Curious she went to investigate. Timidly stepping into the small kitchen, she saw the same guy that tucked her in last night, making breakfast. 

When he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, he smiled, "Good morning Tomoyo. Why don't you have a seat next to Ronan." 

Not knowing what to do she obediently took a seat next to a rather depressed looking young man. She probably felt as bad as the way he was looking. The dark haired young man handed her a plate of pancakes and smiled yet again.

Breakfast was a silent thing that morning. Ronan was pushing his pancakes back and forth on his plate while his brown hair fell across his eyes. Tomoyo was sitting there staring at her food with a face that looked like she wanted to throw up. Eriol glanced at both of them and sighed. 

He eyed both bowed heads intensely and tried to convince them to eat, "Tomoyo, Ronan, you have to eat something. The food's not going to do anybody good if it just sits there." 

Ronan stood up suddenly, silently walked to his room, and slammed the door shut. Eriol sighed and turned his gaze to Tomoyo as he sat down in Ronan's seat. 

"So how are you today? Feeling any better?"

Gradually Tomoyo brought her eyes to meet his. He grimaced. Her eyes were disturbing. They were a dark shade of amethyst, almost black. But it had a mysterious look about them, as if there was nothing there beyond the pretty shade of purple. 

"T-tomoyo?" his hesitated at pushing some of her dark locks out of her face. 

She recoiled away from his touch, "How do you know my name?" Her voice came in a haunted whisper. He flinched, she was even worst this morning than she was last night. Poor girl, she must've had more horrifying nightmares.

He took in a breath, "Tomoyo, it's Hiiragizawa Eriol. Do you remember me?" Her dull eyes searched his blue orbs. "Tomoyo?"

She frowned slightly and after searching a face to attach with the name, asked with a hint of remembrance, "Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

Eriol smiled gently and nodded. She took a second to calm herself and smiled at him, "Thank you Hiiragizawa-kun." At her smile, a sudden chill ran up his spine, it was creepy.

Recovering from the uncomfort he got up to put away some dishes, "You're welcome. But if you really want to thank me, you'd take a bite of those pancakes." Eriol turned towards her with a smile when she looked at him blankly, "I'm not that bad of a cook."

  
She pushed the pancakes away, "No that's all right Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm not that hungry anyway." 

The Tomoyo he knew would never refuse something with such forwardness. She certainly had changed, he'll give her that. Eriol gave her a sympathetic smile, "Do you need a ride anywhere? I'll drive you."

Tomoyo gave him a seemingly bright smile, "No thanks." She did her best to look energetic, "I can walk there myself. I need the exercise anyway."

Eriol looked at her doubtfully, but gave her the benefit of the doubt, "Okay, if you're sure."

"Of course I am Hiiragizawa-kun!" She gave him a dazzling smile which caused him to smile back weakly.

"Call me Eriol, we are of course in London." Tomoyo agreed silently.

He smiled at her and was about to turn to his room when she called to him again, "Eriol?"

"Yes Tomoyo?"

"Thank you." There was a soft smile on her exhausted face.

----------------------------------------

Eriol watched a black haired beauty from his spot on the campus bench. Akiko Arai. He had met her that very day on which he was coming back to England. They hadn't really hit it off right away, for at first he hated her and she hated him. But they were ironically put together in the simplest of tasks for school, soccer and music rehearsals, much to their dismay. Slowly they had realized the mutual feelings of hate was present because neither wanted to admit to themselves, or anyone else for that matter, that they liked the other. Eriol had almost laughed outright at the ironic situation when he found out. 

He stiffened a bit and frowned when he saw Damian Atoshi walk up to her in all his glory. Pursing his lips he walked over to them and draped his arm around Akiko's shoulders. "Morning Akiko."

Akiko smiled, turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Morning to you too."

"Morning Damian," he continued. 

Damian acknowledged his presence with a cool glance. "Hiiragizawa." 

Eriol smirked back at him. Akiko sensed what was happening and tugged on Eriol's shirt disapprovingly, "C'mon Eriol lets get to class before we're late." She turned and gave Damian a apologetic smile, "Sorry!"

Damian shrugged and walked off with a wave, "Later."

Eriol frowned as he walked with her to class, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," she leaned up to kiss him on the lips and hugged his arm to her as they approached the school together.


	5. The Dance of Life: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this fanfic are the property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well, except that is the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: Here you go! Another chappy, I hope you like it... it's a tad bit err...emotional, for Tomoyo anyway. I kinda rushed it. Sorry! _ Well read on and don't forget to R&R!

Duffel bag in hand Tomoyo was walking to the studio after a long day's work, when Eriol drove up to her in his sleek silver Celica. 

  
"Need a ride?" he offered smiling good-naturedly. "Even if you don't want to, I think we need to catch up on old times."

The corners of her mouth twitched, wanting to smile, but Tomoyo held it in. Within she sighed, normally she would reject free rides, but seeing as it was an old friend she accepted. How could she refuse Eriol Hiiragizawa?

Eriol stole glances at Tomoyo every so often when he thought she wasn't looking, nevertheless Tomoyo noticed anyway. He gaze landed and lingered on her often, almost as if he wanted to say something but couldn't exactly bring himself to say it. "What?" she asked a bit harshly annoyed with the glances being shot her way.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you in a leotard before," he said smoothly while rounding a corner. 

"There's many things you've never seen me do before, but it doesn't mean I don't do it," Tomoyo muttered under her breath. 

Eriol had heard her comment, but decided it be best if he didn't say anything. An uneasy silence enveloped the two as Eriol focused on his driving and Tomoyo stared at the busy activity happening on the streets. The suggestion of catching up on old times was as forgotten as an unwanted memory.

----------------------------------------

Ronan frowned and twisted under his dusky red covers. It was aggravating, he didn't know whether or not his girlfriend and his unborn child was all right. He knew the person the paramedics came for last night was Anna, for her roommate Tomoyo was sitting in the pouring rain. Why else would someone sit in the rain unless they were severely depressed or traumatized? He closed his eyes and thought of all the years he shared with her. He was a fool to run off like that, now he didn't even know if she was injured or not. A sharp ringing sound cut through his thoughts and he groaned, trudging into the living room. 

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Mr. Ronan Nicholas?" He gulped, suddenly he was feeling very nervous.

"Y-yes, speaking..."

"This is the West End Hospital, we are very sorry to inform you that Ms. Anna Raymis and the unborn fetus was reported dead today at 7:53 A.M...."

Ronan dropped the phone and it hit the floor with a dull thud, he didn't hear much after that. What he just heard came too much as a shock. He was speechless. Sure he might have known somewhere in the back of his head, after what he was told last night, that it was Anna lying on a stretcher hurt badly, but it was just _confirmed_. It had just been _confirmed_ that Anna was _deceased_. 

His Anna was _dead._ Never to be awakened again. Never to see the setting sun or the twinkling stars. He would never hear her laughter, share her tears, hold her hand... The impact of what happened finally hit him. Nausea swept over him as he stumbled towards the front door. He suddenly needed fresh air. Maybe he could walk it off.

----------------------------------------

He pulled to a slow stop and Tomoyo in turn stepped out of the car gracefully, "Thanks Eriol."

"You're welcome." Eriol said giving her a affectionate smile. 

Tomoyo smiled weakly at his tender visage. She was about to walk into the building when she froze noticing that he had made no effort to drive off. Her delicate smile faded. She turned to face him and tilted her head to one side, questioning him. Yet another smile graced Eriol's flawless features and he brought his cerulean orbs to the setting sun. 

"Do you want a ride later? I can swing by and pick you up. It won't be much trouble."

By this time, her lips where in a thin line, she had slipped on her 'I don't need you' mask again. "No thanks, I can manage to get home by myself. Thanks anyway Eriol," this was all said in a very courteous voice. 

Eriol frowned slightly, "But I don't-"

She cut him off with a firm voice, "Eriol, I said I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be my private chauffeur."

He coughed slightly to clear his throat, "All right then, but if you need a ride, you call me okay?" Eriol gave her a wry smile as he drove off.

----------------------------------------

The bright overpowering sun had long ago set and the moon had taken it's rightful place among the heavy expanse of night. The city of London was glowing with it's seemingly natural lights that twinkled everywhere one would look. Shadows of families eating and watching television was a warm and soul-fulfilling vision. Tomoyo's eyes darkened at the loving tenderness displayed across the street in the flat. She made a frustrated sound and turned away from the second story windowpane wall. 

The dark haired beauty was sprawled onto a bright blue mat on the floor. She was tired, she had stayed well after hours to push herself more. Gradually her eyes began to flutter, indicating that her body needed sleep. She positioned herself into splits sluggishly. "I can't sleep now..." she mumbled as she stretched.

A creaking of the one of the studio doors brought her attention to one of her fellow dancers behind her. "Tomoyo! The list of who got the jobs are up! C'mon! Hurry!" 

"Thanks Erin. I'll be right out." The tall skinny blonde beamed enthusiastically at Tomoyo and dashed out of the studio with another loud creak. Her stomach did flip flops as she gathered her things and pulled on a red jacket. She smiled with giddiness as she scurried out the door with her possessions.

She immediately knew where the names were posted for there were a group of females, as well as males clamoring around a certain yellow-green bulletin board. Taking a deep breath she walked past squealing, "I got it!!!"'s and grunting "Yeh!!!"'s. Tomoyo had finally pushed her way to the front and eagerly peered at the bright white paper. Her stomach clenched as she got half way down the list, but didn't see her own name. 

Chewing on her lip she closed her eyes for a moment before swallowing dryly and quickly read the rest of the list. Nostalgia swept over her when her name wasn't on any part of the list. Her mind told her to scan the document again for her name. Perhaps she was so special that they decided to put her name someplace else? She inwardly prayed that that was the case. 

Her eyes quickly scanned it a second time. Then a third time. A fourth time. A fifth time. A sixth time. She was numbed. Her name was no where to be found. A loud clang rang out and it finally came to her attention that she was left alone in the hallway. How long had she been standing there? How long had she been staring at the list? 

Maybe they made a mistake. They had to have made a mistake. She was better than a lot of the dancers that had gotten a job, or so many have said. How could they have made it but not her? Feeling paralyzed she staggered downstairs and out into the streets, confused and skeptical of what just occurred.

The streets were usually happy, filled with laugher and conversation. Tomoyo grimaced. She couldn't stay wandering the streets. She had to go somewhere. Somewhere where she could find loving reassurance. Where would she go? Then it hit her: Mr. and Mrs. Sterling. It was the only logical explanation, they were like parents to her. She'd go to them for help, they'd help her, with whatever they could. They were like that, two tender and giving spirits in the world of rights and wrongs.

Rushing to their apartment she stumbled up two flights of stairs and knocked at the familiar dark green door rapidly. She frowned. Where were they? Tomoyo glanced at her watch briskly, it was 9:47 P.M. where could they be at a time like this? Pain wrenched her heart, she begged with all her soul that nothing had happened to them. _Please don't let anything happen to them._ Tomoyo leaned on the silver door knob to steady herself, she was jumping to conclusions. They're perfectly fine, they probably fell asleep or something and by chance didn't hear the knocks. 

She knocked louder this time, yelling for them too, "Mr. Sterling? Mrs. Sterling? Hello?! Is anybody home?!" Salty teardrops slid down her cheeks, from what happened to her and what might've happened to them. 

A hand on her shoulder caused her to shriek and turn around abruptly. Tomoyo stared into a gentle face of a woman in a orange bathrobe. "D-dear, I'm sorry, didn't you hear? They...passed away this morning." 

The woman looked at her with sympathy filled eyes. Tomoyo backed away slowly, shaking her head in denial. "B-b-but-" she couldn't continue, it seemed as if all her nightmares had come true in a single night. 

The woman winced and held out her hand in compassion toward Tomoyo, "Why don't you come here dear, you seem distressed. Why don't you come in and I'll get you some cocoa?"

She shook her head and nearly fell down the stairs as she retreated. A surprised "Oh dear! Be careful!" was heard from the woman as Tomoyo staggered away. She swiped away some of her sorrowful tears with the sleeve of her jacket. She didn't know where to go now. Where could she go? She needed to be alone. Home, her apartment, that's the only place she could go, she wouldn't be bothered there. She'd be alone. Completely alone. For now, she had forgotten all about what had transpired there, only focusing on her own self pity. 

Tomoyo almost tripped over a couple of kids playing in front of her building steps as she made a hasty run for her apartment. Running up the stairs, she struggled into her living room, not bothering to turn on the lights and blinked twice when she saw a dark figure brooding on the couch. Her breathing became ragged. There was someone in her apartment! Nobody had the keys except for her and her now late roommate. She suck in her breath as she backed into the front door slowly. 

He must've sensed her, because his head snapped up and his intense hazel eyes locked into hers. He looked familiar, brown hair and a broad build. Ronan, Anna's boyfriend. She wrinkled her face in confusion at why he was there. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she saw the immense hurt and pain in his eyes. It was too much, she tore her gaze away. She knew what happened, just from the look in his poignant eyes.

Biting back her own pain she tediously walked over to him and wrapped him in her arms. At first, he stiffened at what she did, but finally gave in and sobbed into her shoulder. Tomoyo didn't know why she did that instead of turning around running. But it just felt right. To be comforted by someone who felt the same emotions as she did at the moment. 

Though the long and tear-filled night, both traumatized teenagers sat in each other's embrace comforting the only way they knew how. In silence.

__

AN: Eeep. :| I'm sorry for dumping all this grief on Tomoyo, but I needed her to be completely broken and stuff so that Eriol can come in and sweep her off her feet! Yey! :D Don't worry there'll be plenty of E/T in the chapter after the next! So don't hurt me! ::hides under my pillow::


	6. The Dance of Life: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All character portrayed in this fanfic are the property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well except that is, the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: I am VERY sorry. And I stress on the word very. o.o;; I haven't updated in...oh about two months? Lots of stuff has been going on and I didn't have time to write or update. This chapter makes Tomoyo seem kind of helpless and weak. I did that because I wanted to emphasize the impact the three deceased people had had on her life. They were very important in helping her build that tough image that was shown earlier in her personality. I wanted to show what it was like if your supports were suddenly pulled from you, so to speak. I've rambled on too much, here's the story. o_O; Enjoy! XD Please don't forget to R&R. ^^

The many months following were quiet, routine ones. Both Tomoyo and Ronan grieved their heavy losses by being distant and cold to nearly everyone, which in turn had Eriol worried a great deal. Surprisingly, the two mourners had allowed a small friendship to form based on the tragedies in their lives. Neither three however, had a good night of sleep since that agonizing week. It caused them all to be a little on edge-to say the least.

In an effort to tend to Tomoyo, Eriol had insisted that the trouble girl stay with them for a small period of time until she calmed down. After much convincing on Eriol's part, Tomoyo had reluctantly agreed. It also took much of Eriol's energy to attempt to cheer Ronan up but not to much avail, for Ronan still sulked around with his head lowered. All in all, Eriol wasn't feeling or looking much better than the two lamenters at the moment. 

Eriol could barely keep his mind from drifting away as he tried to listen to one of his classmates babble away about a certain male she had a crush on. His eyes wandered about the crowds of people enjoying lunch before settling again on the red head in front of him. Briefly he prayed for someone to save him from this torture. He restrained a unruly yawn by standing up and stretching. The girl, not used to the inattentiveness, narrowed her eyes slightly and pouted up at him. 

"Erio-"

She was cut off by Akiko who had selected that exact moment to gracefully interrupt. "Why hello Kara, Eriol," Akiko emphasized his name by placing a fluttering kiss on his cheek.

Eriol flashed his girlfriend a weary but appreciative smile, thanking her for saving him. She smiled sweetly, as if to say 'Not a problem.' 

Akiko threw Kara a sickening sweet smile and announced, "Well Eriol and I will be off now! Have a good lunch!"

Eriol barely held his laughter in as the red head looked at them stupidly, trying to register what had just happened. "Wow my very own white knight in shining armor," Eriol said grinning as they turned away. 

Akiko stopped and smiled at him, "It's the least I could do, after what you did for me yesterday."

Eriol leaned his head in to kiss her, "So I'm your knight in shining armor?"

She grinned wickedly, "No you're more like a father figure..." 

A mock expression of hurt crossed his face. "I can't believe you Akiko, after all I've done for you," he wiped a fake tear away.

Akiko laughed at his charade. Quickly she kissed him on the forehead and walked toward the library, "See you later _Dad_." 

----------------------------------------

Tomoyo was smiling, at least something was looking up in her life. She had gotten a part in the final production of her class' play for _The Nutcracker_. She would play the notorious queen of the ice. For the first time since the funerals, a genuine smile graced her exhausted features. Silently, she whispered a grateful prayer to the three angels above, whom she knew was watching over her. 

A tiny glimmer could be seen in Tomoyo's eyes as she stepped into the darkness of the night. The sparkle of hope had been put out when her world came crashing down around her. She hadn't allowed it to take root, fearing it's light would be put out once again by the injustice of life. Now the little twinkle seemed to have worked it's own way into the soil, rooting itself. Forcing her to take another chance at life, at hope...at happiness. She practically sprinted home in anticipation to tell someone the good news.

By the time she reached her temporary home, she was exhausted. Pushing open the front door clumsily, she found a couple of suitcases and bags sitting in the hallway of the dusty dwelling. Kicking off her shoes, a confused frown developed on her face, "Eriol? Ronan?"

Ronan popped his head out of his room and smiled gently, "Hey Tomoyo. Didn't know you were going to be home so early..." She blinked at him, he actually smiled; she had been seeing more and more of those lately. That was good.

"You're smiling!" she accused in a cheerful voice setting her things down on a nearby table. Tomoyo saw his visage tense just a bit before his shuffled back into his room. Taken aback at his response she held his bedroom door open before he could close it shut, "Ronan? What's all this?" She gestured to the clutter of clothing, CDs, papers, clothing and etc. of which resided on the floor and much of his bed. 

"Uhm...I've decided to go to New York. For school. I have family there..." he trailed off shrugging as if it was no big deal. 

Tomoyo looked at him, eyebrows knitted together, forgetting why she had ran home in the first place, "Isn't that a bit...uh..." her teeth caught her lower lip, "far?" 

He turned away, busied himself with his packing and shrugged again, "Yeah it is, but I need to get away from here," a tired sigh escaped his lips, "Everything reminds me of _her_ Tomoyo. Everything. I-It's hard."

"I understand..." Although her voice was shaky it told him that she indeed understand his predicament. She took a uncertain seat on his already crowded bed and picked up a wrinkled shirt smoothing it out in her lap.

He walked to his closet and forced out a laugh, "Hey it's not like I won't write." Ronan tried to lighten the mood, "I'll even send you and Eriol plane tickets there when I make enough money. Then you can mope around with me in New York," he grinned, "I promise."

If she did find his attempt at a funny humorous she didn't show it, "Eriol doesn't know does he?" she paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. When she spoke again, her voice was silky with a edge vexation, "I mean, I wasn't suppose to know either. You weren't even going to tell us were you?" 

Ronan faced her with a few shirts in hand and shook his head, "I was going to tell both of you. You just found out before I could say anything..."

"Well don't you think that perhaps we have a right to know? I mean we are your friends." A thought dawned in her mind. With the look of a helpless child she whispered, "Aren't we?"

He gave her a fond smile and sat next to her, pulling her in a tight hug. "We'll always friends Tomoyo. You, Eriol, and I. We've been through a great deal this past 6 months. Our friendship is something that won't be easily forgotten."

"Me neither," Tomoyo replied softly as she calmed herself down. She watched as he returned to his chore of cleaning out his closet. She placed the now crease-freed shirt into his suit case and smiled, looking up at him, "So...when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night..."

Tomoyo jumped up off his bed and frowned at him, "Tomorrow night? But that's...that's...so soon!" She sat back down and pulled her legs to her small body, a sour look on her face. 

He shrugged, tossed the shirts in his hand into his suitcase and ran a hand through his short brown hair, "I know. I sort of had this arranged for weeks already. I didn't plan on telling anybody 'till the day I was going to leave...but you came home earlier than I expected today." 

A consuming stillness hung in the air. Ronan continued packing and Tomoyo continued to stare at nothing at all. It seemed that the two were content in just sitting in each other's presence for the time being. Minutes passed in silence and a sort of tranquillity seemed to have developed in the room. Seeing that Tomoyo wasn't going to speak up, Ronan decided to break the silence.

He cocked his head to the left and observed Tomoyo's delicate structure sitting on his bed. If not for her wide open eyes and upright position, he probably would've guessed she was asleep, for she made no noise at all. He swallowed uneasily, this was as good as time as any if he was going to help Eriol and Tomoyo's so far non-existent relationship. "You know...Eriol, he cares about you. You should let him try at least." At Tomoyo's confused frown, he corrected himself, "Try at becoming your friend again I mean."

Tomoyo didn't answer him but gave him a blank look. "Tomoyo don't try to act dumb...we all know you're a smart girl," Ronan sighed exasperated.

Ronan pushed some of his things off his bed and sat next to her, bracing himself for an emotional chat. Emotional things were not his strong point. Usually if something emotional happened to him, he'd push it away, never facing those feelings. But, he might as well do something good before he left. 

His mind ran a mile a minute trying to figure out the problems between Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo had lived with them for about two months, but she had showed no sign of befriending Eriol again, much to Eriol's despair. Ronan's lips curled upwards slightly and took a wild guess, "Eriol is...different than before isn't he?"

"A bit," she answered hesitantly, playing with her fingers.

Ronan nodded as if agreeing with her. "Go on, tell me Tomoyo. We've grown to be pretty good friends. I promise I won't say a word to him," he urged her to continue with a patient smile. 

Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed deeply in thought and she started to speak with a faint voice, "He's different. Before when I first met him, he was mysterious, quiet and very aloof with people. Now he's the total opposite. Friendly, outgoing and open," she shook her head, dark locks moving along with her, "It's like the sun and the moon. He's changed. It's a little...bizarre for me. I'm not used to it at all..."

Ronan chuckled, "People change Tomoyo."

"I've _noticed_ that he's changed," Tomoyo snapped. She winced at how harsh it sounded and softened her tone, "I'm just not used to this outgoing, sociable Eriol. His behavior seems off to me. I can't explain it, but he seems to be hiding something. Maybe it's because I haven't seen him in so long..." she buried her head in her knees. "I don't know, I just find it difficult to talk to him..."

"He's not like other people, you should already know that." Tomoyo's head tilted so that she could eye Ronan. It seemed like his statement was more of a secret hint for who Eriol really was, but she couldn't really be sure if he really knew. Ronan continued, "Eriol's remarkably smart. I know it seems ridiculous, but sometimes I feel as if he's been around for a very long time. Like he has the wisdom of many centuries swirling in that crazy brain of his." 

A smile landed on Tomoyo's lips, whether at what he said or at his ignorance of Eriol's true self she kept hidden. Ronan was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell Tomoyo something, she nodded gently at him to suggest that he continue his story. 

"I knew him before he moved to Japan, we were best friends. When I first met him we were so similar, neither of us ever said more than what was needed, we never socialized with others, and we always liked being alone. Both of us were kind of the official 'loners' in school, so we decided to become friends. Pretty dumb I know, but hey, we were kids! " Ronan's attitude seemed to brighten when speaking about his childhood. "I don't know what happened in Japan, but when he came back to England, he was different. All happy and sociable. I mean I have to admit that I changed a bit too, but he seemed like another person to me."

Tomoyo took the information in and contemplated a reason for this change but couldn't come up with anything. She was woken from her thoughts by Ronan's laughter. "What?" she asked, raising her eyes to meet his. 

"I can see the gears in your brain at work. It's almost going faster than Eriol's." 

"Just because you don't think as fast as I do, doesn't mean you can make fun of me," she said wrinkling her nose in distaste. But the amused twinkle never left her eyes.

A chuckle left his mouth, "You know, I bet underneath it all Eriol's the same despite what we see," he mused. "He's just like you and me, human. Well, human more or less, he's a bit on the dark side if you ask me...but," he paused and smiled at the peculiar look she sent his way, "I bet if you talk to him you're going to feel better than you have these past few months. Hell, he's cheered me up more times in my life than I can count. He has a knack for making people feel better about themselves. At least _that_ part I know he hasn't changed. Besides you're going to go crazy if you don't confide in someone when I leave." Ronan ruffled her hair playfully while grinning. 

Tomoyo gave him a innocent smile, "I can always call you if I need someone to complain to." 

Ronan put on a smug smile, "You can't call if I don't give you my number."

"How rude!" Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, mocking his haughtiness. "I'll just find a new friend to complain to then!"

The corners of his lips curved up and Tomoyo looked him strangely. She beamed up at him when he shooed her out of his room, the fact that Ronan was actually laughing earlier was a sure sign that he was beginning to heal.

----------------------------------------

The moon was shining brightly against the ebony darkness of the night. A single brightly shining star was perched in the sky. The airport was busy as usual, with it's night time flights out of England. Girlfriends and boyfriends were saying tearful good-byes as children and their parents boarded planes to exotic places such as India and Rome. 

For the three friends that stood near gate 4, it was another gloomy moment. With a brotherly hug to Eriol, and a warm embrace and whispered "Take care," for Tomoyo, the brown haired young man walked into the gate and disappeared onto the plane. Both dark haired youths stood in silence before the departing plane. Eriol managed a weak smile at Tomoyo, as he watched his life long friend go off to find his own path in the treacherous game of life.


	7. The Dance of Life: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this fanfic are the property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well, except that is the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: Woohoo, I got another chapter out, and so fast too. ::Proud of myself:: Anyway, I want to finish this story before school starts, so I'm going to be writing shorter, happier chapters. :D Enjoy! And please R&R I want to know how I'm doing with this fic. ^^

A gentle melodious tune drifted through the front door and into delicate ears. The beginning of the song had started and it was slow and elegant. The melody was soothing to the soul. A deep pitch mixed with a fleeting clash of elevated notes. It was the perfect rendering of her emotions, melancholy yet attempting to be blithe.

A serene smile curved on her lips, Eriol must've bought a new CD. She loved his classical taste in music, whenever he played one of those songs, it made her feel as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Upon entering the house, the music seemed to be drifting from Ronan's old room. 

Curious Tomoyo went to investigate. Her breath caught in her throat. Eriol was sitting at a black grand piano playing away. She didn't know he still played the piano.

He looked so caught up in playing the piece that he didn't notice her walk up behind him. Tomoyo stood there silently until he finished the number then applauded. Surprised, Eriol turned around abruptly. "T-Tomoyo." He stood up and smiled, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't know you still played," she commented, running a hand against the ivory sheen of the keys.

Eriol chuckled, "I'm a bit rusty because I haven't played in a while, but you can never forget how to play..." His eyes traveled fondly over the enormous dark instrument.

"Play me something?"

Tomoyo's plea sounded innocently eager. He smiled, "Of course. What would malady wish for me to play for her tonight?"

"Bergamasque...?" Eriol raised his eyebrows and sat down. "Only if you know it. If not then anything's fine," she added softly after seeing his expression.

He responded with a shake of his head, "Debussy?" Tomoyo's eyes moistened as he started to play it slowly, once in a while hitting the wrong note. 

"...Sorry. I'm don't quite remember..." the young man murmured while he played the composition. A soft smile was given in response.

Tomoyo tilted her head a bit to studied his profile. Eriol had grown into a handsome young man. Even more so then she would've imagined. Dark blue hair falling across his dim indigo, almost ebony orbs as his brows furrowed in concentration. His lean body sitting up straight in the dim moonlit room. He was truly gorgeous. 

Her eyes raised above his figure to the moon shining through the large window. She remembered her days in Tomeoda with Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and even Eriol. Those were happy days, almost bliss if she remembered correctly. Being kids without even a care in the world. (That is except for the Clow Cards.) The vague memory of the night she left drifted into her mind.

__

"Miss Tomoyo!" Her maid had called. But she paid no heed, for she kept running with her backpack out the mansion and onto the dusky streets.

Her mother had forgot her birthday again. She had laughed bitterly then, her mother was never really home to care for her, her maids did that job. And though she was always welcomed in Sakura's home, she didn't want to interfere. She didn't want to become a burden. Everyone else had found a way in life, but she was left behind still trying to decide which road to take. 

Sakura had turned all the Clow cards into Sakura cards. Syaoran had moved to Japan permanently to be closer to her. Meiling had made her own life back in China. And Eriol had long ago gone back to England. They all had chosen their paths. All that was left was her. She wanted a life on her own, away from all the spiteful memories.

It took her a while, but she had decided to take a plane somewhere, anywhere. Because of who her mother was, they had allowed her to take a plane to London. 

She had watched the plane get farther and farther away from the beautiful lights of the town. With her forehead against the foggy window she had stared out into the wide abyss of sky. A new life would be good...

Tomoyo opened her eyes. She didn't even know she had closed them. She herself didn't even know why she picked London of all places. But it pulled at her. Why? She had questioned herself that many times, but had never found an answer. Even now, she still searched for it.

She blinked and something wet dripped onto her pale hand. Tears? Weary eyes traveled down to the dampness. Sure enough there was a tear. And more was coming, she could feel it. Her gaze then jumped to Eriol's form, who seemed to have stopped playing. Tomoyo briskly turned her back to him and wiped away the tears with her palm. When she turned to face him, he was staring at her intently, searching her misty violet orbs for answers. But she refused to give them to him. She couldn't. He wouldn't understand...would he?

Before she could say something Eriol tried to lighten the mood by playing a happier song. A bit jumpy and more cheerful tune filled the room. It caused a tiny uncertain smile to slowly spread across her face. Hesitantly she sat down next to him and watched his hands manipulate the instrument. 

"How was practice?" His voice was soft, she almost didn't hear him.

Her smiled faded, "They used to ask that too..."

Eriol glanced over at her before refocusing on his playing, "Who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sterling..." 

Eriol winced and hit a wrong note. He froze and looked over at her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

She waved her hand to dismiss his accidental mistake, "Don't be." He watched as a calm, almost peaceful smile graced her beautiful features. "It's a good memory."

He smiled at her and jumped into another composition. When he finished, he found Tomoyo watching him with her clear amethyst orbs. "Who wrote that?" she breathed. "It was beautiful..."

A chuckle rose from his throat, "I knew you'd like it. It's by a man named Peter Tchaikowsky. He had written a whole series of compositions for the 12 months. That particular one was January's, called At the Fireside."

"Thank you."

Eriol shot her a funny look. "For what?"

"For diverting my attention from all the unhappy thoughts." She stood up and smiled down at him, "And for being such a great friend in the past months..." Tomoyo leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

He watched the ballerina tiptoe to the door. She paused. "Eriol?"

"Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Can we do this again sometime?" came her hesitant voice.

"How about tomorrow night?" he offered.

A smile appeared on her lips, "I'd like that. Thank you again..." 

When she was gone, Eriol blinked and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He somehow had brightened up her day. He grinned boyishly. It felt good to have done that.

"You're welcome," he whispered.


	8. The Dance of Life: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this fanfic are the property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well, except that is the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: . Gomen, it took a while, even though I promised that I'd make shorter and faster chapters. I had writer's block. I have an idea for the next part already. So...Review and tell me how I'm doing and I'll promise I'll try to get the next part out before next week? Well either way I'm gonna try to get it out before next week...eh, I think I've babbled on enough...enjoy. o.o;

Eriol strolled toward a large elaborate mansion. The Ionic columns that decorated the porch were exact down to the slightest detail. As he neared the double front doors, it opened as if by magic. With an air of calmness, he walked right through the intricately carved entrance way. Eriol strolled through the house as if he knew where every nook and cranny was. Reaching the living room, he was treated to a rather amusing scene of Nakuru trying to stuff a powdered doughnut into the small guardian's mouth.

"At it again I see."

Both moon and sun guardians froze in their positions and turned their gazes to the intruder. Before he knew it, Nakuru had enveloped him in a hug which almost knocked him off his feet. "We haven't seen you in so long Eriol-sama!!!" she shouted with unsurpassed glee.

Eriol awkwardly patting her back. "Nakuru," he replied wearily in response to her enthusiastic reaction.

Spinel watching the scene disapprovingly from his halted position in the air.

"Master," Spinel acknowledged fluttering by Nakuru's happily grinning face. "He's not a teddy bear you know," Spinel commented pointedly to the sun guardian. He sighed sharply, "Release him."

"Oh!" Nakuru released Eriol and he awkwardly regained his composure. "It's just that, we haven't seen you in so long!" Nakuru wailed dramatically clutching Spinel to her.

Spinel eyed her and tried desperately to wriggle out of her grasp. "It's been a week," he stated, finally giving up the struggle when she let go on her own. "Master visited us last weekend. Or don't you remember?"

"But Suppi! It seemed so much longer!" As Nakuru whined a mischievous look entered her eyes. Surreptitiously advancing towards him with a doughnut held behind her back. 

Spinel saw her intentions and hovered over to his Master's shoulder, taking a seat. A daring look was etched on Spinel's face. Seeing that she had already lost this one, Nakuru smiled and practically bounced into the kitchen. "I'll make some tea for you Eriol-sama!" she sang as she rounded a corner.

Spinel looked up at his master for the reason of his unexpected visit.

"I believe it is time for some change. Ronan has already left to continue on with his life," Eriol informed Spinel after Nakuru disappeared into the hallway.

Spinel hopped off Eriol's shoulder and fluttered in front of his master. Spinel's face held complete awareness of the situation. An unvoiced conversation seemed to transpire between sorcerer and guardian. "So, Tomoyo too?"

Eriol nodded, "If she'll agree." He surveyed his living room. It was dark and musty. He'd have to clean up and change some things. 

Spinel's eyes followed Eriol's gaze. "We'll work on it. Conserve your energy."

Eriol shook his head, "No. I want to." Eriol closed his eyes, focusing his magic and slowly the curtains, carpet, furniture, and everything else in the room, transformed right before their eyes. The room got livelier and developed a cozy and a more home-like atmosphere. He stood there a moment with his eyes closed, collecting himself. Then opened his eyes again.

Spinel was concerned. "How are you Master?" he inquired placing a gentle paw on Eriol's shoulder.

"I'll live."

The moon guardian observation him doubtfully but decided to let it slide.

"I apologize for I have to cut the visit short, but I'm going to be late for an appointment. Give Nakuru a farewell for me," Eriol said striding to the door. He opened the door and stepped out into the blazing sun, enjoying it's warmth. Eriol closed the door quietly as if he was sneaking out from his home at midnight for a drink or two. He then made his way down to the coffee shop with a weary step.

Inside, Spinel watched the door close with intensity in his eyes. Behind him Nakuru stepped out from the heavily shadowed hallway. "We have to do something."

Spinel nodded in undiminished agreement.

----------------------------------------

Tomoyo leaned at the counter staring at the bustling of the small café as she sipped on her Caramel Macchiato. It was break time and she usually spent it watching the crowd slipping in and out of the small beverage shop. Almost everyone was chatting good-naturedly with their friends or partners. Her eyes drifted to a young woman whom was sitting by herself and looking quite frazzled. The woman's emerald green eyes reminded her very much of Sakura. It almost held the same radiance and depth in color, except this woman's eyes possessed a hint of frustration. 

Deciding that the woman and herself probably needed a friendly conversation, Tomoyo made her way over with an extra cup of Macchiato. The young woman blinked at Tomoyo when she placed the cup in front of her. "It's on me," Tomoyo greeted. The woman blinked at her again. "You looked stressed," she continued giving a weak shrug of her shoulders, hoping the woman wouldn't take it the wrong way.

To her complete bewilderment, the woman laughed. "Thank you."

Tomoyo smiled when the woman gestured for her to sit down. "My name's Tomoyo Daidouji," she supplied.

"Mine's Akiko Arai. It's nice to meet you." Akiko took a sip of the Caramel Macchiato, paused and looked at her with a slight frown, "Hey, you dance for the English National Ballet don't you?"

Tomoyo's smile faltered, "Uhm, you could say that. I take classes there." 

Akiko beamed at her. "I thought I recognized you, my little sister takes classes there too. I think I've seen you around."

Tomoyo's smile was a little fixed. "Yeah..."

"So my two favorite females know each other?" Eriol said from behind Tomoyo, obviously amused.

Akiko arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend and Tomoyo did a double take as she turned around to see Eriol. "Two?"

Eriol smiled as he took a seat near Akiko. "Sure, Tomoyo here's my roommate."

Akiko's face developed a 'oh really?' look, to which Eriol grinned good-naturedly to reassure her. Akiko tried to make her expression inconspicuous to Tomoyo as she glared back at the boy. Tomoyo watched the tension build between the couple and cleared her throat. "Well, I think my break time is over. You two have a good day."

As Tomoyo left, Akiko looked at Eriol expectantly for an explanation. Eriol sighed and his gaze traveled over to Tomoyo, who was busy taking orders from customers. "She's like my little sister. I met her when I was little in Japan. But when I moved I lost touch with her, we weren't that close after all. But I met her again a while ago. And she's been through so much this year." He let out a frustrated breath, "She's fragile now. She doesn't have anybody. I _need_ to take care of her."

Akiko's stubborn face got skeptical, "So as family only?"

Eriol gave her a wearisome smile and pecked her on the mouth. "Only family," he echoed.

From where she worked, Tomoyo could barely hear the conversation between the couple, but it was all audible to her ears. She now knew why Eriol wanted to take care of her. He thought she was weak. How could he? He should know by now that Tomoyo Daidouji wasn't as weak as everyone thought. Even if she has no one, she'd still be able to take care of herself. After all, she didn't have anybody when she first moved to London, yet she stuck with her dreams and made it through. 

When Sakura told her she loved Syaoran, Tomoyo stepped aside to allow her friend happiness at her own expense. She suffered all those years by herself, with no one to tell her emotions to. Her dreams and her stubborn nature were the only things that pushed her to continue on. And he thought she was _weak_? How could he think that? Her anger increased at the thought of his betrayal of her abilities. Tomoyo swallowed her anger as she pulled her eyes away from the happy couple. She'd need to get away from him...


	9. The Dance of Life: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this fanfic are property of CLAMP and their company people. They're not mine. Well, except that is, the people that I'll be making up. :D

__

AN: I'm extremely sorry. That's all I can say. Granted, I did promise to get a chapter out soon after my last chapter, but I've been caught up in school and practice. Besides the fact that my brain is/has been overworked, I've also had writer's block. I can't promise that I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I'll try. I know this is a short chapter and the next chapter will have more; once my writer's block is gone. I hope no one has lost interest because of the period of my inactive uploading... As always, please R&R, I'll be grateful.

A dark haired sorcerer paced, huffing around his lonely apartment apparently worried. The sky's moon and stars weren't shining as they usually were, rather they were hidden behind sullen clouds, making the air crisp and cooler than normal. The atmosphere was rather dusky without the millions of self energized orbs brightening up the evening sky.

Absentmindedly Eriol took a seat at the edge of the couch, deep in thought, his dark blue hair a messy array upon his head. There he sat for minutes which seemed like hours, staring at nothing in particular. He was worried, he had to admit it. It was almost midnight. Tomoyo never came home this late, it wasn't like her.

Sure they weren't on the best of terms at the moment, but surely she wouldn't spite him and make him worry just because of that? She wasn't that type of person. Right? His mind blanked on him; he had no answer for that. He knew she had changed. Who she changed into though, he wasn't quite so sure. She didn't wear her emotions on her sleeve like others did. She would go through great lengths just to keep them hidden. Nevertheless, the only possible explanation for this circumstance was...he paused to think. Was she in trouble?

He clenched his fists as numerous thoughts of murder, abduction and rape rampaged his mind. The thoughts only served to make him that much more disturbed and anxious. His mind played a game of tug of war, pulling at the various possibilities of which could delay the dark haired danseuse. 

Concern turned into anger and he finally gave up. Growling loudly in annoyance he proceeded to the piano room with a heavy march. It was then that the apartment door creaked opened and he froze, seething with hushed anger.

Eriol was rather irked when Tomoyo slipped by him without so much as a 'Good Evening' or 'Hello.' He waited impatiently, his eyes boring a hole in her back as she paused with her hand on the door knob to her room. "What?"

Eriol's eyes narrowed, "Is that all you can say? You're not even going to give an explanation?" The young mage knew he sounded horribly harsh, but he couldn't help it.

"Why should you care," it was more of a statement then anything else. His mouth snapped shut when she basically screamed the next sentence at him, "You think I'm a _weakling_ anyway. You think I'm _fragile_," her words held a strong note of bitter distaste as she threw daggers with every word.

He blinked. "No I don't! How did-"

Tomoyo scoffed, cutting him off, "How?" She looked over her shoulder at him while she opened her door, a distasteful expression upon her face. "Too caught up in your lovely little girlfriend to remember your petty little friend was nearby were you?" she sneered sharply.

Eriol's face held an air of pensiveness and his lips were in a thin line. "That was uncalled for. Yo-"

She cut him off again, "Oh really? I think it was very appropriate." Tomoyo was ready to slam her bedroom door in his face when he grabbed her arm. It startled her that he could move so fast given the amount of time. She took an unsteady step back to balance herself.

"Don't _ever_ speak like that again." His azure eyes held a look of undoubted seriousness for the situation.

Tomoyo's eyes searched his before darting down to her wrist where his hand was gripping her tightly. Surely tight enough to leave marks. When she looked back up at him her eyes were trembling. Startled, Eriol dropped her wrist as if he touched fire and backed out of her room with an apologetic grimace, "I-I'm sorry."

Before he could explain himself however, Tomoyo had already slammed the door in his face for the last time that night. Eriol flinched. He was no longer angry or annoyed. But he was still very much concerned. Concerned and at a loss of words for his own actions.

----------------------------------------

"I was thinking we could go to California for vacation this summer. Just you and I. Wouldn't that be fun? We cou--Hey," Akiko's perky self dimmed and she paused. Eriol was staring down at nothing in particular as they both sat on a bench watching the glimmering waters of the deep cerulean river. She leaned forward, tapping her boyfriend on his forehead right above the bridge of his nose. "Eriol?"

Eriol blinked a couple times before he looked at her quizzically. "Yes?"

"Are you even listening to me?" came the frustrated sigh.

"Of course I am," Eriol recovered quickly. He had actually picked up bits and pieces of her one-sided conversation. "But I think we should go to Japan this summer."

The brunette's nose wrinkled up, "_Japan_? Why?"

He chuckled at the expression on her face, "Because it really is beautiful there. You'd love it, plus it helps that I know some friends there."

Akiko shrugged and dismissed it as if the destination didn't matter, "As long as you're going with me."

"Always."

----------------------------------------

Tomoyo's keys clattered to the floor as she stared blankly at the simple note on the door.

__

We're moving into my Manor. You can't refuse, for I've transferred all your belongings there already. 

The address is: 

385 Wellington Road

Arlington

London SW20 8AH

-Eriol

Snapping out of her stupor, the young adult walked away briskly. Her hands balled up in fists and her face fuming.


End file.
